


La Pioggia [Fancomic]

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, prince AU, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: He loved through a paper. Words that sang and touched his soul lighting fires in the deepest parts of his soul. Antonio was in love. If only who knew with who.Written by Lluviadinoche. Art by Vodka112.Created for Bunny Baskets 2018.





	La Pioggia [Fancomic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lluviadinoche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La Pioggia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684272) by [lluviadinoche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche). 



> References taken from Wiki and [Kendall Redburn Website](http://www.kendallredburn.com/costumesofallnations.html). Clothing designs not promising historical accuracy.
> 
> [Crossposted to DeviantArt.](https://vodka112.deviantart.com/gallery/66073483/La-Pioggia)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
